Cegado
by xKieraSumire
Summary: Todo iba según lo planeado, Light estaba cada vez más cerca de la creación de su nuevo mundo, solo tenía que deshacerse de L y todo acabaría, pero nunca hay un plan perfecto y siempre puede haber una variable, cuando ese accidente cambia todo.
1. Variable

**·** **Título:** Cegado

**·** **Clasificación:** T

**·** **Categoría:** Drama

**· Ficción**: Death Note

**· Personajes:** Light & Misa

**· Resumen**: Todo iba según lo planeado, Light estaba cada vez más cerca de la creación de su nuevo, solo tenía que deshacerse de L y todo acabaría, pero nunca hay un plan perfecto y siempre puede haber una variable, cuando ese accidente cambia todo.

**·** **Disclaimer: **El manga, así como su historia y personajes es propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata

**A/N**: Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Death Note, esta idea se me paso por la cabeza hace rato, así que decidí escribirla y bueno, aqui está. La historia se sitúa al final de la primera parte del manga y el anime, la verdad la pareja de Light y Misa me gusta, pero no creo que esto llegue a ser un romance. Quería hacer una historia que se centrara más en Misa, siendo ella fundamental en esta parte de la trama, aunque sea indirectamente.

Sin más que decir, aquí comienza la historia

* * *

Capítulo 1: Variable

Misa Amane abrió la amplia puerta, saliendo del gran edificio tras haber concluido con aquella tediosa sesión de fotos. Se sentía feliz de poder dar su día como terminado y aún más feliz estaba al pensar en ir a ver a su novio, Light, aunque fuesen unos escasos minutos.

Quería decirle que todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan, ella continuaba castigando criminales, estando cada vez más cerca de su mundo sin maldad. De hecho, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero había tan poco tiempo, Light estaba muy ocupado últimamente… No obstante, ella sabía que la espera valdría la pena, cuando ambos se vuelvan los dioses del Nuevo Mundo, habría muchos más tiempo para estar juntos.

Misa sonrió, arreglando su cabello antes de dirigirse a la cede, mientras ignoraba la molesta risa del Shinigami. No entendía que le causaba tanta gracia.

De todos modos, reírse sin motivo era algo que Ryuk siempre hacía, no era como que hoy significaría algo diferente.

**-:-**

Los investigadores guardaban silencio, mientras escuchaban como L comenzaba con otro pequeño interrogatorio al Shinigami. Light se cruzó de brazos fingiendo no prestar mucha atención a la conversación, como miró de reojo a Rem.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, su plan marchaba a la perfección, cuando L comenzara a sospechar que Misa era quien continuaba efectuando los asesinatos, Rem, para poder protegerla, no le quedaría más alternativa que matar al detective. Se desharía de sus principales obstáculos en un solo paso.

**-:-**

Tras terminar con su breve cuestionario, L continuaba con las mismas preguntas sin resolver, sabía que el dios de la muerte le estaba ocultando algo, que sus respuestas no eran del todo ciertas, y sin duda, Light Yagami tenía que ver con esto.

- Y bien, Ryuuzaki, ¿llegaste a alguna conclusión? ¿El shinigami sabe algo acerca de este Kira? – Preguntó Soichiro

El detective se quedó en silencio, pues sí, tenía una conclusión, había algo que el Shinigami no quería decirle, y Light tenía que ver con ello. Sin embargo, no podía decir eso, ya que a ojos de los demás solo se había encaprichado en que Light era Kira.

- En realidad no, Yagami-san, pero, tengo que comprobar…_algo_ – Se acercó al monitor para comunicarse con Watari

_Es inútil L, Rem no va a decirte nada. Las reglas están en el cuaderno, así que no te queda opción más que creerlas. _Rió internamente el castaño

- Watari, necesito que me hagas una lista de los criminales con pena de muerte para los próximos 20 días.

- ¿Cuál es el fin de eso, Ryuuzaki? – Cuestionó el padre de Light.

- Simplemente, necesito comprobar como funciona esa regla de los trece días – Murmuró L, mientras se mordía el pulgar – Si alguno de los criminales está dispuesto a cooperar y escribir su propio nombre para los próximos quince días.

Hubo un breve silencio, momento en que ninguno de los presentes supo que decir ante aquella propuesta, como el sospechoso de ser Kira intentaba ocultar la molestia en su rostro, no le iba a permitir al detective paranoico salirse con la suya.

- Pero, Ryuuzaki – Comenzó Light con su propuestas humanitarias – Son vidas humanas, no es correcto experimentar con ellas, aunque se trate de criminales

L no se molestó en voltear para ver a su sospechoso antes de responder – Ya tienen pena de muerte, no veo lo ilógico en adelantar lo inevitable, Light-kun

- Estoy con mi hijo – Intervino Sochiro – No esta bien usar la vida de una persona de ese modo, además, no entiendo que quieres comprobar de las reglas, Ryuuzaki, si están anotadas tienen que ser ciertas.

- Nunca dije que no sean ciertas – Se volteó para mirar al castaño - ¿A caso a Light-kun le molesta que las reglas puedan ser falsas?

El chico vaciló momentáneamente antes de responder

- Ryuuzaki, si estás otra vez con eso de que soy Kira…- Se calló al escuchar sonar el teléfono de Misa

_¿Qué quiere ahora?_

- Adelante, contesta tu llamada

Light obedeció como agarró el celular, se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de un "número desconocido", nadie además de Misa lo llamaba a éste teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

- _Hola, ¿estamos hablando con Light Yagami?_

El nombrado se extrañó ante eso, dudando en contestar o colgar a estos extraños, decidiéndose por la primera opción.

- Si, ¿con quién estoy hablando?

- _¿Es conocido de Misa Amane?_

Light permaneció en silencio. ¿Por qué le preguntaban eso? ¿Podía ser que…habían atrapado a Misa y ahora iban por él? No, no podía ser eso, mas ninguna idea factible lograba formarse una en su cabeza

- Si, la conozco ¿Quién es usted? – Insistió con la última pregunta

Sus ojos se abrieron inevitablemente de sorpresa al escuchar respuesta del extraño, tras terminar la llamada dio un pequeño "esta bien" antes de colgar.

Los demás presentes miraron curiosos, ya que evidentemente no se trataba de Misa. L lo miró con sus grandes ojos de búho, esperando una respuesta. El castaño dudó por un momento en si debería o no decir el motivo verdadero del llamado, calculando las posibilidades sintió que sería mejor contar la verdad, antes de que se enterasen por otros medios.

- Llamaron del hospital, Misa…-Forzó a su tono de voz para que sonara preocupado- Tuvo un accidente, y, tengo que ir a verla

Matsuda de quedó boquiabierto al oír la noticia - ¿Qué?, pero, ¿Qué pasó con Misa-Misa? ¿Cómo está ahora? – Preguntó en su habitual tono infantil

- No sé, solo me dijeron la dirección del hospital, y que si quería verla éste era el momento.

- Entonces ve, Light-kun, solo espero que no te moleste que le pida a Mogi que te acompañe – Murmuró Ryuuzaki tranquilamente

- Yo también quiero ir ¡Tengo que ver como está Misa-chan! – Agregó Matsuda, esta vez más determinante

Mientras que Soichiro también se ofreció para ir, Light miró a Rem, quien se veía muy preocupada por la noticia, supuso que ella también querría ir a ver a la modelo.

**-:-**

En menos de quince minutos ya estaban en la puerta del mencionado hospital, entrando los cuatro investigadores seguidos por el dios de la muerte.

Light continuaba pensando en los posibles acontecimientos debido a este nuevo factor. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, en que decir y en como actuar frente a los demás. Miró entre los pasillos y no había señales de Ryuk.

Tuvieron que esperar unos diez minutos hasta ser finalmente atendidos por una de las enfermeras responsables de Misa.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Akane Kokoro – Se presentó la joven mujer de mediana estatura – Supongo que uno de ustedes debe ser Light Yagami.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al recién nombrado, como él se limitó en asentir – Si, soy yo, el novio de Misa-

- ¿Cómo está ahora? – Preguntó Matsuda

- En este momento Amane se encuentra descansando, desde que llegó solo se despertó una vez. Ella sufrió un accidente automovilístico por culpa de un conductor ebrio, a las cinco de la tarde.

El asombró que se presentó en el rostro de los investigadores no pasó desapercibido, como Light frunció el ceño, esa clase de _imbéciles_ tenían que desaparecer.

- ¿Podemos verla?

- Oh, pues como saben ella sigue inconciente, así que su visita debe ser breve – Murmuró, haciendo un gesto para que la sigan hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Misa.

Light miró disimuladamente a Rem, quien permanecía en silencio, y aunque las expresiones de los shinigamis suelen ser siempre las mismas, él podía adivinar lo preocupada que estaba ella ahora. Se preguntó si esto le causaría problemas con ella luego.

- Amane sufrió algunas fracturas, pero nada muy grave – Hizo una pausa al tocar la puerta de la habitación- El principal problema fue el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, puede tener una ligera pérdida de la memoria, y además…se dañó la zona de la corteza occipital-

- ¿Y eso qué significa?- Preguntó el pelinegro

- Significa que… - Light no llegó a concluir la frase.

La enfermera asistió, antes de abrir la puerta, permitiendo a los demás ver a la modelo por primera vez después del accidente.

- Ahora padece de ceguera cortical

Y en efecto.

Misa había perdido la vista.

* * *

**A/N:** Aquí finaliza el primer capítulo, creo que todos van a tener una longitud similar, si hay dudas, serán explicadas en el siguiente capítulo. Y la razón por la que elegí que Misa perdiera la vista de este modo, pues supongo porque era un modo en el que los ojos no tenían que salir directamente dañados. Perdón si la explicación que di esta algo floja, no quería que fuera algo denso, y además supuse que a la gente que no sabe del tema se lo trata de explicar de la manera más simple posible.

Gracias por leer ~


	2. Omnia mors aequat

**Disclaimer: **El manga, así como su historia y personajes es propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata

* * *

Cegado

Capítulo 2: Omnia mors aequat

Misa había perdido la vista.

Ella había perdido la capacidad de ver.

Ella había perdido los ojos del shinigami.

Por segunda vez, en realidad, pero ahora era algo diferente, dadas las circunstancias, su estado actual, su salud, era muy diferente a decir verdad.

Esto era algo que alteraba completamente el plan de Light, todo se había invertido en su contra.

Misa había sufrido un accidente y ahora se encontraba reposando en un hospital, incapaz de poder seguir castigando criminales. Así que, ¿cuánto tardarían en relacionar la inactividad de Misa con los asesinatos que pronto cesarían?

Las sospechas de L sobre Misa como segundo Kira se confirmarían y por ende, no tardarían en atrapar a Light, siendo el primer Kira.

Más que nunca, necesitaba un nuevo plan.

**-:-**

Light miró a su supuesta novia y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella. Pues sí, se había prohibido a si mismo desarrollar sentimientos por ella o por quien sea, pero no había perdido su humanidad -del todo- y no sentir lástima por alguien que acababa de tener un accidente sería demasiado inhumano, incluso para él.

Preocuparse por los demás no estaba dentro de sus prioridades, pero aún así, lo que pasara con Misa era importante. Si algo malo sucedía con ella desencadenaría en él.

Ella era un peón más dentro de su juego, pero diferente a la mayoría, tenía una Death Note y un Shinigami que la protegía, y, aunque nunca fuera a admitírselo, ella era muy útil.

Tenía que pensar en que hacer antes de que L dedujera que había otro cuaderno en manos de Misa, pero antes, tenía que ser el novio preocupado.

Lentamente se acercó a donde yacía la rubia, su mano se apoyó sobre su hombro y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente mientras estudiaba sus características. Llevaba una venda que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, sus ojos que ya no veían se encontraban cerrados, todo su rostro se veía bastante sereno, además de algunos moretones presentes.

Parecía mentira que se tratara de la misma Misa entusiasta que habituaba ver a esta figura tranquila que observaba ahora.

Transcurrieron los minutos, nadie decía nada, Light notó como Mogi lo estaba observando, no entendía para que L lo había enviado ¿podría pensar que se trataba de una farsa? No tenía mucho sentido. Pero el detective no se arriesgaría.

Parecía que Mogi no creyera que su preocupación fuera genuina, no era algo importante en sí, pero supuso que tendría que hacer algo más.

Se inclinó ligeramente más cerca la joven y comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras de consuelo, cosa que a él le parecía inútil, ella estaba inconciente ¿cómo iba a escucharlo? Mas era algo que muchas personas hacían con sus seres queridos, intentar hablar con ellos aunque estuvieran desconectados de la realidad.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando Light notó a Misa titubear ligeramente, tras haber terminado de hablar. Eso no pasó por alto ante los ojos del joven. Quizás si podía oírlo. No, negó internamente, era solo una casualidad, ella estaba inconciente después de todo.

Momentos más tarde llegó la enfermera, informándoles que las visitas ya habían terminado, teniendo todos que retirarse de la habitación.

- Entonces, ¿Misa-chan no podrá volver a ver? – Preguntó Matsuda

- En realidad, todavía no podemos saber si padece de ceguera parcial o total, depende de la gravedad del daño que haya recibido.

Eso le dio una leve ilusión a Light de poder recuperar su ventaja de los ojos de Misa, junto con una nueva inquietud al oír a Akane explicar como gracias a una amiga de Misa habían logrado comunicarse con él.

- Estás en problemas ahora ¿verdad, Light? – La voz burlona de Ryuk casi hizo titubear al nombrado.

¡Se había olvidado de que había un segundo Shinigami volando por el hospital!

Pero como siempre, hizo caso omiso a éste, ya que a diferencia de Rem, nadie más que él podía escuchar a Ryuk.

Eso lo hizo percatarse de que Rem ya no estaba entre los investigadores, y ahora se ubicaba al final del pasillo, mirándolo fijamente. Eso significaba solo una cosa.

Tenían que hablar.

Tras dar la excusa de que necesitaba ir a tomar aire, Light se alejó del resto, suponiendo que todos estarían tan conmocionados por el accidente que no notarían la temporal ausencia de la shinigami.

**-:-**

Ryuk siguió a Light hasta la salida del hospital, continuando con sus burlas, mas solo era ignorado por el castaño. Cuando él se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie cerca que podría oírlo, por fin respondió.

- Oye, Light ¿Me trajiste una manzana? Ahora que Misa está durmiendo no me puede dar más manzanas.

- No, Ryuk – Murmuró entre dientes – Responde a mis preguntas si quieres ganarte una.

- Bien, hyuk, hyuk

- ¿Qué pasó con Misa en ese accidente?

- Pues, un humano que conducía en descontrol golpeó a Misa mientras que cruzaba la calle.

- Ya veo – Dijo en voz baja- ¿Has visto que pasó con las cosas de Misa? No vi nada en su habitación y es posible que llevara consigo algunas hojas de la libreta

- ¿De verdad crees que con todo el desastre que provocó ese humano, preste atención a eso, Light? Hyuk, Hyuk – Respondió perezosamente el Dios de la Muerte

Light frunció el ceño, molestándose no solo por su situación actual, sino también con su Shinigami, al no saber si se trataba de otra broma o en verdad éste no sabía nada.

- Con que aquí estás, Light Yagami – Susurró una voz proviniendo detrás de él.

Light no se molestó en voltear - ¿Qué tal, Rem? Te aseguraste de que nadie te siguiera, ¿verdad?

- Siguen todos dentro – Afirmó indiferente – Ahora, tenemos que hablar

- Lo mismo digo – Miró sin titubear la mirada imponente de la shinigami – Como Ryuuzaki dijo frente a todos su nuevo plan, no puedo matarlo en los próximos días porque resultaría sospechoso para los demás.

En realidad, Light esperaba que Rem se viera forzada a matar a Ryuuzaki cuando éste hiciera algo que lo llevara a atrapar a Misa para su posterior ejecución y así ella moriría también al incumplir las reglas, pero con la repentina noticia, Rem no hizo nada hasta saber que había sucedido con la modelo.

- Eso no me importa, Yagami, solo me interesa que Misa este a salvo y libre de sospechas – Levantó su mano para señalarlo – Y tú te vas a encargar de ello, si los criminales siguen muriendo no tendrán indicios de ella como el segundo Kira

- ¡Pero no puedo matar a los criminales! – Increpó en voz baja – No hasta que Ryuuzaki muera.

De hecho, el joven quería permanecer en la sede hasta que L muriese para seguir al tanto de sus investigaciones, una vez muertos el detective y la shinigami, comenzaría a castigar criminales nuevamente, pero ahora, todo se había complicado, Rem probablemente ya había vaticinado su plan.

- Ese no es mi problema, pero sabes que si algo le pasa a Misa, te mataré.

El castaño intentó buscar una defensa para eso, odiando que Rem aún fuera capaz de amenazarlo, pero ésta desapareció antes de que él lograra decir algo.

- Light, por fin te encuentro – Oyó a la voz de su padre – Es hora de irnos

Dejó que su ira se diseminara para poder responder cortésmente a su padre.

- Claro papá, es solo que con todo esto, necesitaba un momento para pensar a solas.

- Te entiendo, hijo – Murmuró Soichiro – Sabes, hablé con los médicos, y creen que en menos de una semana podrán dar de alta a Misa, pero como que se quedó ciega, tiene que acostumbrarse a nuevas cosas y no puede hacerlo sola.

El chico parpadeó, no estando seguro de haber captado la propuesta entre líneas que le había dado su padre.

- ¿Estás diciendo que ella venga a vivir con nosotros?

**-:-**

Pasos. Un auto. Descontrol. Gritos. Un golpe. Sirenas de ambulancia_. Negro _

Por todas partes, a donde sea que mirara solo había negro. Oscuridad. Vacío

_¿Estoy muerta? _Misale preguntó a la nada.

No hubo respuesta, como esperaba.

La oscuridad estaba en todas partes, alrededor de su entorno, no había más que negro. Estaba sola, en ninguna parte al parecer, sin nada más que la compañía de las sombras.

_Los humanos que usan la Death Note no podrán ir al cielo o al infierno._

Las palabras de Rem de aquella vez cuando recibió el cuaderno se presentaron en su mente, retornando a su vez todos sus recuerdos sobre el caso de Kira que momentáneamente había olvidado.

¿A eso se refería la Shinigami? ¿Se encontraba en la nada? Condenada a vagar eternamente en el vacío, sin nada más que oscuridad.

Estaba sola de nuevo, al igual que cuando había perdido a sus padres, todos sus peores miedos y pesadillas no se comparaban a esto. La eterna soledad.

_Después de la muerte somos todos_ _iguales. _No para ella. No para un propietario de la Death Note. Le esperaría un final muy diferente que al de los demás, que al de sus padres. La muerte siempre le había parecido tan lejana, tan enigmática, a pesar de que tratara con ella a diario. Pero solo cuando su vida terminase podría comprender la muerte, la que se encargaría finalmente de equilibrar ambas etapas de su existencia.

En ese momento, notó un temblor proveniente de abajo, cerca de donde se encontraban sus pies, cada vez más potente, todo su entorno parecía inestable, cuando observó parte del suelo que pisaba comenzar a quebrarse. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y retumbar contra sus oídos ¿Cómo era eso posible? Estaba muerta. O quizás no. Solo podía distinguir el temor de ¿caer? No, no era eso, esto era la nada, la soledad absoluta, pero si se quebraba significaría que…

Su respiración se tornó pesada, le faltaba el aire y de algún modo se encontró jadeando. Entonces supo que había despertado.

Acarició las sábanas entre sus dedos, dejándose reposar en el colchón, todo se sentía más real ante su tacto. Se sentía viva. La sensación de ese vacío interno había acabado, como todos sus sentidos se recuperaban. Estaba de nuevo en la realidad. La pesadilla había terminado. El vacío había terminado

Ya no tenía que temer, estaba a salvo, lejos de cualquier peligro que podría hallar en las calles, lejos de aquella interminable oscuridad.

Y sin embargo, todo seguía negro.

* * *

**A/N: **Aquí el segundo capítulo, me tomó un rato convencerme totalmente con él. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo :)

Ahora en cuanto la frase _Omnia mors aequat, _es una Locución Latina que significa, "La muerte lo iguala todo", que se lo podría interpretar de modo que después de la muerte somos todos iguales o la muerte es una nueva etapa que equilibra con la clase de vida llevada, de algún modo los propietarios de la Death Note son la excepción ya que no hay cielo o infierno para ellos cuando mueren, solo la nada. Y aunque nadie murió en este capítulo, Misa creyó que podría morir a causa del accidente, fue solo un sueño aparentemente pero tendrá una importancia posterior.

Saludos !


End file.
